Inocencia
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Descubrió que el amor se demuestra de muchas formas entonces ahora la pequeña e inocente Son Pan le quiere demostrar su amor al joven Brief dándole un obsequio muy especial ¿Cómo reaccionara él? ¿Qué nueva sorpresa recibirá ella?


La pequeña Son de apenas 6 años de edad, observaba fijamente la rosa roja que estaba en un florero en la mesa de noche que estaba en la recamara de sus padres, ladeo su cabeza y la miro desde todo ángulo posible, la miraba con expresión de duda y giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su madre, quien estaba doblando unas toallas sobre la cama.

—Mamá—llamo la pequeña, Videl la miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pan?

— ¿Por qué papá te regalo esa rosa?—pregunto con una inocencia evidente.

—Porque cuando uno quiere mucho a una persona busca la manera de demostrárselo….

La peli-negra menor la interrumpió sin percatarse de ello— ¿entonces mi papá le regalara flores a mi tío y a mi abuelito Goku?—seguía observando la rosa.

Videl dejo de hacerlo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a su hija en su cama.

—Hay diferentes formas de querer y hay diferentes obsequios para todas esas formas por ejemplo yo a tú abuelo le podría regalar un nuevo traje de combate pero no una rosa o un oso de peluche porque se vería raro ¿No te parece?—su hija acento con la cabeza.

—Pero a tú padre si podría regalarle un peluche porque sería una muestra de mi amor por él.

—Entonces hay muchas formas de querer y muchos regalos para…—dudo un poco pero prosiguió—para que la otra persona sepa que la queremos mucho.

—Sí, mi amor así es—la oji-azul sonrió y se sorprendió al ver como su pequeña se fue sin decir nada del cuarto.

— ¿Pan a dónde vas?—su hija ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡A buscar un obsequio!—grito ya que estaba alejada del cuarto.

La morena entro a su cuarto y miro los oso que tenía arriba de su cama pero ninguno le gustaba excepto aquél que estaba en el borde de su cama, ese era muy especial para ella ya que se lo obsequio su abuelo Goku, este peluche era de color blanco, lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió.

—Señor Barrigón…Lo voy a extrañar—dijo y lo abrazo con fuerza luego se concentro y busco el ki de su tío ya que si encantaba a Goten también encontraría a su príncipe azul.

Sonrió al detectar el ki que buscaba salió rapidísimo de su casa, fue hasta la montaña paoz volando a toda velocidad con el oso en una mano y al llegar a destino aterrizo a escasos centímetros de Trunks y Goten, estos dos dejado de entrenar al ver a la menor de los Son acercase a ellos.

— ¿Pan qué haces aquí?—-pregunto el peli-negro.

—Yo…

Ella guardo silencio al ver a Trunks frente a ella, él sonreía.

—Habla, pequeña—pidió el peli-lila.

Pan tenía el oso escondido en su espalda temblorosa se acerco al hijo de Vegeta, este capto eso y se inclino frente a ella.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo?—mantenía una sonrisa serena.

—Y-yo quería darte esto—confeso con nerviosismo, cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa y de pronto Pan dejo de ocultar el oso y se lo mostro al peli-lila, quien lo recibió.

—Está muy bonito gracias, Pan—observaba al oso mientras que ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

— ¿Pan por qué le diste ese oso a Trunks?—pregunto Goten medio sorprendido.

—Porque mi mamá dice que cuando una persona quiere a otra persona le da obsequios para demostrárselo…. Y yo quiero a…Trunks—sentía como su mejilla se ruborizaban a más no poder por lo antes dicho.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña—dijo el oji-azul en un descuido de Pan le dio un beso en la mejilla, la morena abrió los ojos como platos sus latidos se aceleraron y luego se acaricio la mejilla sin poder creer lo que paso.

Semanas después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Esto es para ti—dijo Trunks a Pan mostrándole una rosa roja como la que Gohan le regalo a Videl.

— ¿D-de verdad?—estaba atónita su corazón parecía salir de su pecho.

El hijo de Vegeta le obsequio esa rosa ya que quería demostrarle a la morena que él también sentía un gran cariño por ella pero lo que él no sabía era que ese detalle que tuvo con ella significaba mucho para Pan, más de lo que se imaginaba…

La pequeña tomo la rosa que Trunks le regalo y en ese momento lagrimas de emoción cayeron de sus ojos, él no entendía por qué Pan lloraba.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Me quieres, Trunks tu me quieres y esta rosa lo demuestra—dijo entre lagrimas, las mismas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y que el peli-lila limpiaba con la yema de sus dedos.

—Pequeña yo siempre te voy a querer—afirmo.

No resistió más y se lanzo sobre él dándole un gran abrazo, se recostó sobre su hombro—eres mi príncipe azul—aseguro mientras escasas lagrimas caían aun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

¿Y bien que les pareció este oneshot? n.n


End file.
